Companies and other users use storage control apparatuses to manage data. The storage control apparatus stores data in redundant storage areas based on RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) in sequence to protect the data.
There are storage control apparatuses that duplicate the data by respectively writing the data to multiple cache memory boards that receive power from different power devices (Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).